Love Teacher
by VkookPoison
Summary: Tidak akan ada yang berubah, hanya status kita yang berubah. Tidak ada yang boleh tau kalau kita sudah menikah kecuali keluarga kita. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook Vkook / Taekook couple
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE TEACHER**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life, Marriage-life

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Ellie Goulding_Love me like you do, BTS_Miss Right

 _ **Chapter 1**_

^ Love Teacher ^

"YAK, JEON JUNGKOOK ! BANGUN CEPAT !" Seorang tengah berteriak membangunkan anaknya yang tidur seperti sudah mati saja. Hampir setengah jam ia mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya itu, dan sepertinya pintu itu akan lepas saat itu juga.

"Hoamm, ne eomma kenapa berisik sekali sih. Sekarang kan hari libur." Jungkook orang yang dibangunkan dari tadi akhirnya membuka pintu kamarya dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Ais, kau harus siap-siap sekarang. Kita ada pertemuan penting dengan keluarga Kim." Ucap Jin yang merupakan eomma dari Jungkook.

"Ha ? Keluarga Kim, apakah itu sangat penting sampai-sampai aku harus ikut?" Tanya Jungkook dengan gaya cueknya.

"Dasar anak nakal, kau harus datang ini pertemuan antara keluarga." Jin menjewer telinga putranya tersebut.

"Aww, aww ne eomma aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Jungkook memohon agar eommanya itu berhenti menjewernya.

"Ya sudah cepat sana mandi dan bersiap." Jin melepaskan jewerannya lalu kemudian pergi meningalkan Jungkook yang menggerutu karena telinganya sakit.

^ Love Teacher ^

Akhirnya disinilah Jungkook dengan malas-malasan menunggu keluarga Kim yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya itu.

"Appa, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Kookie sudah lapar." Jungkook merajuk pada Namjoon Appanya.

"Ais, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kau juga akan bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Kau ingat dia kan ?" Namjoon membujuk putranya itu.

"Mwo ? Kim Taehyung ?" Pekik Jungkook, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak ingat dengan Taehyung teman masa kecilnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu menganggunya itu. Dulu hampir tiap hari mereka selalu bermain bersama dan selalu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menangis atau marah tidak jelas, akibat Taehyung yang selalu menganggunya. Namun saat SMP Taehyung pergi ke Amerika untuk belajar dan semenjak itu Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi lagi.

"Annyeong Tuan Jeon dan Nyonja Jeon." Ucap seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook tentang Taehyung.

"Ha, Annyeong Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim." Balas Namjoon pada seseorang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Chanyeol dan istrinya yang merupakan tamu yang ditunggu sedari tadi.

"Wa, namja manis ini pasti Jeon Jungkook kan." Ucap Kim Baekhyun istri dari Chanyeol.

"Hehe ne ahjumma !" Balas Jungkook memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

"Ais, ngomong-ngomong kemana lagi anak itu ?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Ah itu dia !" Teriak Chanyoel sambil menujuk seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah namja yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi, termasuk Jungkook yang langsung membulatkan matanya, _"Mungkinkah itu Kim Taehyung, si alien penganggu."_ Pikir Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung, ia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung intens, dengan hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam serta pipi yang tirus, ditambah dengan kulit tan-nya yang menambah kadar kesexyannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida." Suara husky Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"K-kau Jungkook ?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia senang karena ternyata Taehyung masih mengingatnya.

"Haha itu benar kau kan, Jungkookie yang hobby menangis. Si kelinci cengeng ." Ejek Taehyung yang sukses membuat senyum Jungkook luntur seketika.

"Yak, aku sudah besar dan tidak cengeng lagi. Eomma, Appa." Jungkook merajuk pada orang tuanya.

"Haha, kau tetap sama tetap si kelinci cengeng." Taehyung tetap mengejek Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ya ya Kim Taehyung duduklah dan berhenti mengejek Jungkook." Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala anaknyua itu.

Mereka semuapun duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil menikmati makanan mereka, tapi tidak untuk Jungkook karena sedari tadi ia terus di ganggu oleh Taehyung. Sepertinya sikap Taehyug untuk menjahili Jungkook tidak berubah. Beberapa kali Taehyung ditegur untuk menjaga sikapnya, namun ia tetap saja menganggu Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook ingin rasanya ia melempar garpu yang ia pegang tepat ke jantung Taehyung.

"Ah aku rasa saatnya membicarakan rencana pernikahan anak-anak kita sekarang." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"MWO ? SIAPA YANG AKAN MENIKAH ?" Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung berteriak, yang langsung membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian juga lupa memberitahukan mereka tentang rencana kita ?" Kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara.

"Taehyung-ah Jungkook-ah sebenarnya kita berkumpul disini, untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian yang akan dilakukan lusa." Baekhyun berbicara, dan sontak membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tersendak makanan mereka sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kenapa secepat itu. Kami juga tidak tau apapun eomma." Taehyung protes disertai anggukan setuju dari Jungkook.

"Ah, mian kami tidak bilang tapi kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Bahkan saat kalian masih di kandungan kami sudah menjodohkan kalian." Ucap Jin kalem seperti tidak berdosa, tidak sadar kalau ia berhasil membuat dua anak muda di sampingnya jantungan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa secepat ini ?" Jungkook bertanya masih dengan wajah kaget kelincinya.

"Ah itu karena perusahaan kami sedang ada masalah dan satu-satunya jalan agar perusahaan baik-baik saja adalah menikahkan kalian secepat mungkin. Jadi Perusahaan kami menjadi satu." Jelas Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dimengerti oleh Jungkook, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan perusahaan.

"Appa juga sudah meminta izin pada sekolah kalau selama seminggu kau tidak akan masuk Jungkook, jadi lusa kalian harus menikah." Tegas Namjoon yang mebuat Jungkook dan Taehyung tak berani lagi untuk protes.

^ Love Teacher ^

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka berdua disuruh untuk pergi berdua kemana saja. Sedangkan orang tua mereka yang akan mengurus semuanya.

"Hufft, jadi benar besok aku menikah." Gerutu Jungkook yang tentu saja didengar oleh Taehyung yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Yak, jangan hanya protes. Kau pikir hanya kau yang pusing harus bagaimana." Balas Taehyung masih menatap ke depan.

"Arghhh, jadi aku harus apa ?" Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ais, kau benar-benar tidak berubah Jungkook-ah, tetap manis." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Jungkook berhenti mengerutu

"dan juga tetap menjadi kelinci jelek yang cengeng hahaha." Taehyung kembali mengejek Jungkook.

"Dasar Alien bodoh, kau juga tidak berubah tetap menyebalkan." Jungkook langsung menginjak kaki Taehyung, dan sukses membuat Taehyung berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Ais, cepatlah hyung. Kau berjalan sangat lambat." Omel Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Tanyakan pada orang yang menginjak kakiku tadi." Balas Taehyung dengan nada ketus. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menanggapi Taehyung cuek dan terus berjalan.

"Kelinci jelek ayo kita beli itu." Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jungkook sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Hua, ice cream. Aku mau vanilla hyung. Ppali." Balas Jungkook semangat.

Dan akhirnya mereka sedikit menikmati "kencan" dadakan itu. Walaupun mereka lebih banyak bertengkar daripada bermesraan layaknya orang yang kencan.

Malam hari tiba, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sedang duduk berdua di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman dekat rumah Jungkook.

Hiks hiks, tiba-tiba Jungkook menangis, sontak Taehyung langsung kaget melihat Jungkook yang begitu saja langsung menangis.

"Ju-jungkook kau kenapa ?" Taehyung mencoba menatap wajah Jungkook.

"A-ku takut hyung Hiks. Semuanya akan berubah hiks." Jungkook masih menangis, tanpa sadar Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook.

"Sudah kau jangan sedih lagi. Kau akan menikah denganku jadi tenang saja. Kita buat semuanya tidak berubah kecuali status kita, bagaimana ?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Maksudmu hyung ?" Jungkook mendongakkkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya rencana, bagaimana kalau kita menyembunyikan pernikahan kita? Hanya keluarga yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini. Pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kita sudah menikah. Kita bersikap seperti biasa saja, seperti sebelum kita menikah. Bagaimana ?" Usul Taehyung.

"Hua, itu ide yang sangat bagus hyung. Aku mau !"Jungkook langsung semangat lupa bahwa tadi ia sempat menangis.

"Iya, aku memang cerdas kelici cengen." Ucap Taehyung dengan PDnya.

"HA! Dasar Alien gila !" Teriak Jungkook yang lalu memukul Taehyung tanpa ampun.

Akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali beretengkar walaupun sebelumnya mereka sempat baikan. Taehyung tetap saja mengejek Jungkook dan Jungkook yang refleks akan memukuli Taehyung bertubi-tubi persis seperti seorang gadis yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh.

^ Love Teacher ^

Hari Pernikahanpun tiba

"Jungkook kau siapkan ?" Jin mengusap lembut kepala anaknya itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum kecil pada eommanya itu.

"Hua, bayi kecilku benar-benar sudah dewasa, ia akan menikah." Ucap Jin kembali yang kemudian langsung menghapus setetes air matanya yang sempat jatuh.

"Jungkook kau siap ? Ayo keluar." Itu Namjoon yang datang untuk menjemput putranya dan mengantarkannya ke altar.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah Namjoon, ia kemudian mengaitkan(?) lengannya ke lengan Namjoon, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan, dan langsung berjalan menuju altar.

Taehyung sudah berdiri di altar dengan tuxedo putihnya, terlihat sangat tampan persis seperti dengan tokoh-tokoh yang ada di anime.

Saat sudah sampai di altar, Namjoon memindahkan tangan Jungkook ke lengan Taehyung pertanda kalau ia menyerahkan putra kesayangannya itu kepada Taehyung. Dan tanpa ada yang sadari Namjoon sempat terharu saat menyerahkan Jungkook ke Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berdiri di altar saling mengucapkan janji suci, dan mereka mengucapkan _"Bersedia"_ dengan semangat seperti kalau mereka yang menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan karena dijodohkan.

Tiba saatnya kedua mempelai harus saling berciuman, Taehyung menatap Jungkook seakan bertanya _"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Apakah aku harus menciummu ?"_ Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan mengangkat bahunya, ia juga bingung harus apa. Sedangkan para tamu undangan sudah berteriak riuh agar Taehyung mencium Jungkook.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan menciumnya sangat dalam. _"Sial, dia mencuri first kissku."_ Batin Jungkook, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia cukup menikmati ciuman Taehyung. Heol, ternyata Taehyung adalah seorang good kisser. Jungkook mengakui itu.

Taehyung melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Jungkook, wajah Taehyung memerah karena malu tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Jungkook yang juga merah.

^ Love Teacher ^

Acarapun sudah selesai Taehyung dan Jungkook mempersiapkan barangnya, karena hari ini mereka harus pindah ke apartemen yang telah dibelikan oleh orang tua mereka. Katanya itu adalah hadiah pernikahan. Dan mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat sampai di apartemen Taehyung langsung masuk sambil mengangkat kopernya dan juga koper Jungkook.

"Yak, kelinci cengeng apa yang sebenarnya kau bawa ? Kenapa kopermu sangat berat seperti ini." Gerutu Taehyung sambil menurunkan koper Jungkook yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja barang-barangku yang tidak boleh kutinggalkan." Balas Jungkook sambil melotot ke arah Taehyung.

"Yak, apakah hanya ada satu kamar disini?" Ucap Jungkook saat menyadari kalau ternyata hanya ada satu kamar di apartement tersebut.

"Huftt, sepertinya orang tua kita benar-benar ingin kita tidur bersama." Balas Taehyung yang kini juga ikut masuk ke kamar.

Tiba-tiba wajah Jungkook memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung tentang tidur bersama itu.

Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan wajah Jungkook langsung menampilkan senyum jahilnya.

"Ehm Jungkook kau taukan apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di malam pertama ?" Taehyung tersenyum nakal pada Jungkook.

"M-mwo ? Apa Maksudmu Alien Bodoh ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan mundur, pasalnya pelan namun pasti kini Taehyung melangkah ke arahnya masih dengan smirknya.

Dan terima kasih pada suatu benda di lantai yang sukses membuat Jungkook jatuh tertidur tepat di kasur. Melihat itu tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung bergerak dan berada di atas Jungkook dengan tangan yang menumpu di kedua sisi kepala Jungkook, menahan berat badannya agar tidak menimpa Jungkook.

"H-hei A-alien sadarlah." Jungkook mulai gugup, Taehyung tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jungkook bahkan sekarang ia memajukan kepalanya mendekati wajah.

Jungkook semakin takut badannya mulai bergetar dan refleks ia menutup matanya saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"HAHAHAHA" Jungkook langsung membuka matanya mendengar tawa Taehyung.

"Haha kau sangat lucu Jungkook-ah, seharusnya tadi aku mengabadikan ekpresimu itu haha." Ucap Taehyung langsung berdiri, dan karena perkataannya tadi Jungkook langsung melempar Taehyung dengan bantal.

"Dasar Menyebalkan." Rutuk Jungkook yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas kasur

"Haha sepertinya menganggumu adalah hal yang paling ku sukai di dunia mulai dari sekarang." Kata Taehyung kembali.

"YAK ! ALIEN BODOH MATI SAJA KAU !" Teriak Jungkook yang membuat apartemen mereka sedikit bergoyang.

^ Love Teacher ^

Hari sudah pagi, Jungkook mengeliat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat hari ini.

Ia pun langsung membulatkan matanya pasalnya saat ini tepat di depan wajahnya ada Taehyung yang sedang tertidur dan jangan lupa tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggang Jungkook, sepertinya Taehyung mengaggap Jungkook adalah gulingnya.

"KYA ! ALIEN BODOH PERGI KAU !" Teriak Jungkook saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook tersebut langsung duduk padahal nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

"Hei hei kenapa kau berteriak sepagi ini ?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar

"Itu karena kau pabo, kau memelukku semalam." Omel Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menggaruk pipinya tidak jelas.

"Ais, aku bisa gila. Kau cepat mandi dan aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan lalu bersiap ke sekolah." Jungkook mulai berdiri.

"Ha ? Bukannya appamu sudah meminta izin pada sekolah agar kau tidak masuk minggu ini?" Taehyung bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook

"Ai, aku tidak tahan jika tidak ke aku sudah 2 hari tidak masuk." Balas Jungkook yang kemudian keluar kamar dan sepertinya berjalan menuju dapur. Taehyungpun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sedang berada di meja makan. Mereka berdua sudah rapi Jungkook dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Taehyung dengan setelan kantornya. Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang tanpa ada pertengkaran, mungkin belum.

"Mwo ? Sudah jam segini ?" Ucap Jungkook saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Ais aku sudah telat. Tae-hyung aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Hei-hei kau tidak ingin ku antar? " Tawar Taehyung saat Jungkook memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ani, tidak perlu. Nanti aku semakin terlambat jika menunggumu." Jawab Jungkook yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar apartementnya.

"Selain cengeng ternyata dia juga bodoh. Naik mobil lebih cepat sampai daripada bus." Monolog Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia juga buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya dan berangkat.

^ Love Teacher ^

Jungkook berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi nihil ternyata gerbang sudah ditutup.

"Ais sepertinya aku harus melakukan cara lama agar bisa masuk." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan kalau satpam sekolahnya tidak ada di tempat. Dan dengan cekatan Jungkook langsung memanjat gerbang. Saat di atas gerbang Jungkook langsung melompat dan dengan mulusnya ia mendarat di tanah. Ia kembali memastikan kalau keadaan aman saja. Ia pun langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

"Hufft, dia benar-benar ajaib." Tanpa Jungkook sadari ternyata ada orang yang memperhatikan tindakan memanjat pagarnya itu.

"Hah, Untung gurunya belum datang." Kata Jungkook saat ia sudah berhasil sampai ke kelas.

"Wuuu, Jungkook-ah akhirnya kau masuk juga hari ini." Ucap seseorang saat Jungkook meletakkan tas di bangku sebelahnya atau lebih tepatnya orang itu adalah teman sebangku Jungkook.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Hanbin, aku hanya tidak masuk 2 hari." Balas Jungkook acuh, pasalnya temannya ini sering sekali bersikap berlebihan.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong kenapa Lee seongsaenim belum masuk, biasanya kan dia tepat waktu ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Yak, pabo. Kau tidak tau kalau Lee seongsaenim sedang cuti sementara waktu." Balas Hanbin sewot

"Aku kan tidak masuk selama 2 hari." Bela Jungkook

"Tapi berita itu sudah tersebar lebih dari seminggu. Dasar kau, kabar wali kelas sendiri tidak tau." Sindir Hanbin pada Jungkook, padahal Lee Seongsaenim adalah wali kelasnya tapi Jungkook malah tidak tau kabar wali kelasnya.

Suasana kelas yang tadi ramai seperti pasar mendadak menjadi sepi, karena seorang namja paruh baya yang notabene adalah kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Annyeong anak-anak." Sapa kepala sekolah

"Annyeong Seongsaenim." Balas murid-murid serentak

"Ah baiklah aku datang kesini sekedar hanya memberikan informasi bahwa wali kelas kalian untuk beberapa saat tidak bisa mengajar. Maka dari itu akan ada guru baru yang akan menggatikan posisi Lee seongsaenim sementara." Jelas kepala sekolah, membuat yang ada di kelas itu memandangnya heran.

"Ah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kepala sekolah mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

Seorang namjapun masuk dan sukses membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum karena wajah tampan namja tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo aku adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Lee seongsaenim sebagai guru Matematika dan wali kelas kalian. Kim Taehyung imnida." Jungkook sontak langsung membulatkan matanya kaget melihat wali kelas barunya itu. Gurunya itu adalah Kim Taehyung, namja yang baru kemarin menikah dengannya. Kim Taehyung suaminya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yey akhirnya chapter 1 FF baruku ini selesai. Ahh benar-benar

AH anggap aja ini hadiah ultah buat Taehyung

Dan tetap berdoa agar Taehyung ama Yoongi baik-baik saja. Pokonya ke 7 anak bangtan harus sehat nggak ada boleh yang sakit lagi

Oke sekian curhatan author,

Jangan lupa Follow or favorite dan yang paling utama jangan lupa reviewnya

 **N.B =** Author sekarang ubah nama pena jadi Vk3001 bukan choi yoo ra lagi hehehe

Love You ^_^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE TEACHER**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life, Marriage-life

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Ellie Goulding_Love me like you do, Gfriend_Me Gustas Tu

" _Annyeong haseyo aku adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Lee seongsaenim sebagai guru Matematika dan wali kelas kalian. Kim Taehyung imnida." Jungkook sontak langsung membulatkan matanya kaget melihat wali kelas barunya itu. Gurunya itu adalah Kim Taehyung, namja yang baru kemarin menikah dengannya. Kim Taehyung suaminya._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

^ Love Teacher ^

"YAK! KENAPA KAU BISA KESINI ?" Teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? Kau Keberatan Kim Taehyung seongsaenim mengajar ?" Tanya kepala sekolah yang lebih terkesan menyindir Jungkook.

"A-ah aniya seongsaenim. Mianhae." Jungkook membukukkan badannya, ia benar-benar malu sekarang, ini semua terjadi karena kehadiran Kim Taehyung pikir Jungkook.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Kim songsaenim silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dan cobalah menjadi lebih dekat dengan murid-muridmu." Ucap kepala Sekolah yang kemudian langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas 3-1 tersebut.

"Ah, annyeong tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku jadi kalian bisa memanggilku apa saja yang penting jangan _yeobo_ karena hanya istriku yang memanggilku seperti itu hehe." Kata Taehyung sedikit bercanda yang disambut kekehan dari siswanya kecuali Jungkook yang justru cemberut mendengar candaan taehyung tersebut.

"Oke, karena aku wali kelas kalian jadi aku akan sering berurusan dengan kalian. Dan aku juga ingin tahu siapa ketua kelas disini ?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang ketua kelas. Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook mengangkat tangannya membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ketua kelasnya ?" Tanya Taehyung seperti tidak percaya.

"Ne, Kim Seongsaenim aku ketua kelas disini." Jawab Jungkook lantang.

"Ow. Jadi siapa tadi namamu ? Kim Jungkook kan ?" Tanya Taehyung berpura-pura tidak mengenali Jungkook.

"Namaku memang Jungkook, tapi margaku Jeon bukan Kim." Balas Jungkook ketus.

"Ha ! Benarkah? Kupikir margamu Kim, siapa tau saja kau sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang bermarga Kim dan menjadi Nyonya Kim." Taehyung tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook yang sukses membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya persis seperti bebek.

"Yah, itu tidak mungkin seongsaenim saat ini Jungkook belum bisa mengubah marganya menjadi Kim." Ucap Hanbin tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung menjadi bingung.

"Karena nanti aku yang akan mengubah marga Jungkook menjadi Kim sepertiku. Dia kan calon istri masa depanku~" Lanjut Hanbin kembali dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar, dan Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya jengah _"Huh dia mulai lagi."_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Kau tau seongsaenim aku sudah mengejar-ngejar Jungkook semenjak kelas 1 tapi dia selalu menolak ku dengan alasan kalau ia menunggu seseorang, hufft." Curhat Hanbin yang membuat Taehyung terdiam sesaat.

"Haha ternyata kalian mempunyai hubungan yang rumit." Taehyung tertawa hambar.

"Ah karena saya baru disini, jadi saya akan membuka sesi pertanyaan ?" Lanjut Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, Songsaenim kau tinggal dimana ?" Salah satu murid dengan name tag Jinyoung bertanya

"Ah, aku tinggal di apartemen, tapi untuk alamat pastinya kalian tidak harus tahu. Karena itu rahasia." Jawab Taehyung sok misterius, membuat beberapa siswa bersorak kecewa.

"Songsaenim, bagaimana dengan pacar, apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar ?" Kali ini siswi dengan name tag Halla bertanya

"Pacar Yah ?" Taehyung memasang pose berpikir, entah kenapa Jungkook malah deg-degan sendiri menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Hmm, aku tak memiliki pacar." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"ANDWAE ! KAU BOHONG !" Teriak Jungkook lagi yang membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan smirknya.

"A-ah itu maksudku dia ti-tidak mungkin tidak memiliki pacar." Lanjut Jungkook gugup pasalnya sekarang ia sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan seolah bertanya " _Darimana kau tahu ?"_ dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ehm, Jungkook-ah memangnya ada masalah kalau aku memiliki pacar atau tidak ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum jahilnya.

"A-ani, aku tidak peduli." Jawab Jungkook ketus walaupun sebelumnya ia sangat gugup.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini sampai disini saja dulu. Nanti pada pertemuan selanjutnya akan saya berikan materi." Taehyung mengakhiri kelasnya.

"Ah untuk ketua kelas tolong ikut saya ke ruang guru, Aku memiliki beberapa urusan penting denganmu." Ucap Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat hendak keluar kelas.

Tanpa kata, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

^ Love Teacher ^

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa ada disekolahku ?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung setelah memastikan bahwa sekarang mereka ada di lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi jadi tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang mendengar mereka.

"Eh, aku hanya melamar pekerjaan menjadi guru, dan foillah aku diterima." Jawab Taehyung santai sambil mengerakkan tangannya seperti melakukan sulap.

"Ya, kalau seperti itu aku juga tahu. Tapi kenapa kau harus menjadi guru di sekolahku, bahkan menjadi wali kelasku ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

"Yak, mana ku tahu kau sekolah disini dan aku menjadi wali kelasmu Pabo !" Taehyung langsung menjitak kepala Jungkook.

"Ais, appo! Bukanka kau seharusnya sekarang menjadi direktur bukannya menjadi guru SMA seperti sekarang ?" Ucap Jungkook mengelus kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat jitakan Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menjadi direktur setelah kau lulus SMA jadi setahun ini aku bebas ingin menjadi apapun ?" Taehyung masih dengan gaya santainya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa cemberut terus.

"Tapi kan hyung kenapa kau harus memilih menjadi guru, kan masih banyak pekerjaan la-hmpftttt" Ucapan Jungkook langsung terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba Taehyung memojokkan Jungkook di tembok dan langsung mencium bibir Jungkook dengan ganas. Taehyung bahkan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun akibat terhimpit tubuh Taehyung yang betul-betul menempel pada Tubuhnya dengan tembok yang kokoh dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan Jungkook mulai merasa kehabisan Oksigen ia mencoba mendorong dada Taehyung, untung saja Taehyung mengerti dengan kode Jungkook tersebut.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau Kim Taehyung, menciumku sembarangan." Protes Jungkook saat Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ani, aku hanya membungkam mulutmu yang cerewet itu, siapa suruh tidak mau berhenti bertanya." Jawab Taehyung santai.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Balas Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Oh iya, selain denganku kau tidak pernah berciuman kan ?" Tanya Taehyung yang langsung membuat pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Ya, aku tahu itu karena kau benar-benar seorang kisser yang buruk. Saat aku mengigit bibirmu, itu artinya aku ingin kau membuka mulutmu." Lanjut Taehyung enteng seolah yang mereka bicarakan adalah menu makan siang.

"M-mwo ? Membuka mulut, untuk apa ?" Tanya Jungkook polos

"Ha! Tentu saja agar aku bisa memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu Pabo!" Taehyung langsung menyentil jidat Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook kembali mengelus jidatnya dengan pipi yang masih merah akibat ucapan frontal Taehyung barusan.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa kau tidak usah memakan permen rasa melon, aku tidak suka melon. Jadi lain kali kau makan permen mint saja atau sekalian coklat,jadi saat menciummu lebih enak." Kata Taehyung sambil kembali menghimpit Jungkook ke tembok

"Yak dasar Byuntae ! Siapa juga yang ingin berciuman denganmu lagi." Teriak Jungkook sambil mendorong tubuh Taehyung, walaupun Taehyung hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jungkook yang cukup berlebihan tersebut.

Taehyungpun mulai berjalan dan memberi kode pada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

Taehyung yang baru saja melangkah berbalik dan menatap Jungkook . "Ah satu hal lagi, kita ke sekolah berangkat bersama saja. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal ajaib seperti tadi pagi."

Jungkook langsung menganga mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut. _"Jadi tadi pagi Taehyung melihatku lompat pagar."_ Batin Jungkook

^ Love Teacher ^

Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka mata, mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari libur jadi saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan.

 _I Need U girl ~~ Wae ? ~~_

Tiba-tiba sebuah Handphone berbunyi di meja nakas, membuat Jungkook sukses terbangun, ia mencoba meraih Handphone tersebut namun ia tidak sampai karena pergerakannya yang terbatas akibat seseorang di sampingnya yang memeluknya. "Selalu saja begini tiap pagi, ia dengan tak sadar akan memelukku." Gumam Jungkook sambil sedikit mendorong tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Saat sudah berhasil mengambil Handphone yang berbunyi tersebut, Jungkook langsung mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyeo. Nuguya ?" Jawab Jungkook dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Ah, ini kau Jungkook-ah. Taehyung kemana ? Kalian masih tidur yah hehe." Jawab seseorang disebrang telpon sana, membuat Jungkook membuka matanya lebar.

Ia langsung melihat handphone tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah handphone milik Taehyung, dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget saat melihat siapa yang menelpon dan disitu tertulis _"Oemma"_

"N-Ne Oemma, ada apa ?" Jungkook kembali berbicara dengan gugup.

"Haha, Oemma dan Appa sekarang ada di depan apartemen kalian. Kami mengunjungi kalian hari ini." Jawab Baekhyun Eomma Taehyung tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan segera membukakan kalian pintu." Ucap Jungkook dan sambungan telepon terputus seketika.

"YAK! TAE-HYUNG BANGUN CEPAT, BAEKHYUN OEMMA DATANG !" Teriak Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung, dan tindakan tersebut sukses membuat Taehyung bangun seketika.

"YA,YA,YA ada apa ? Kenapa kau heboh pagi-pagi begini sih ?" Taehyung mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Yak, hyung. Baekhyung oemma datang. Dan kita harus bangun cepat. Ah hyung jangan lupa pakai cincinmu ini." Panik Jungkook, yang langsung memasang cincin pernikahannya dengan tergesa-gesa, yang kemudian satunya ia berikan pada Taehyung agar Taehyung langsung memakai cincin pernikahan mereka itu.

^ Love Teacher ^

"Annyeong Oemma Appa, maaf kami lama." Ucap Jungkook saat membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan tak lupa pula ia mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan sampai lama sekali membuka pintunya. Kalian sibuk mencari pakaian kalian yang berantakan akibat kegiatan malam yah?" Goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat vkook malu secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya Jungkook, jika kalian melakukan _itu,_ Taehyung tidak merobek bajumu kan ?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang menggoda pasangan tersebut.

"YAK,OEMMA APPA !" Teriak Taehyung menahan malu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kami datang kesini untuk melihat keadaan dari pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang hot-hotnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan kedatangannya bersama sang istri.

"Ne, ne appa. Kalian sudah melihat keadaan kami. Dan kami baik-baik saja kan. Jadi untuk apa kalian masih disini." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada sebalnya.

"Ya, ya anak Oemma sangat ingin berduaan dengan istrinya yah, jadi langsung mengusir kami begitu." Baekhyun kembali menggoda Taehyung.

"A-ani bukan begitu oemma, Tae-hyung tidak serius." Jungkook panik mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya itu, jujur saja ia juga sangat malu karena sedari tadi menjadi bahan ejekan Mertuanya.

"Aigooo menantuku benar-benar imut." Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya meringis kesakitan mendapatkan serangan cubitan dari Baekhyun pada pipinya.

"Ya, oemma berhenti, kau tidak lihat Jungkook kesakitan begitu." Taehyung mencoba melepaskan cubitan oemmanya pada pipi Jungkook.

"Haha, anak appa tidak bisa melihat istrinya kesakitan yah. Aduh manis sekali." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mencubit pipi Taehyung sekilas.

^ Love Teacher ^

Setelah melewati beberapa obrolan yang dibumbui dengan ejekan-ejekan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung, akhirnya mereka berempat memilih melakukan kegiatan lain.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka dan dibantu oleh Jungkook yang telah mandi sebelumnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk sambil menonton acara kesukaannya, Taehyunh sendiri memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat yang tentu saja telah disiapkan oleh Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggil Chanyeol

"Ne, appa" Jawab Jungkook yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencuci sayurnya.

"Ah,kau tau baju kaos warna merah Taehyung yang agak kebesaran itu ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Oh, aku tau Appa, itu ada di lemari Tae-hyung rak ke 2." Balas Jungkook cepat seakan ia sudah menghafal semua isi lemari Taehyung, membuat Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau ambilkan Appa yah, Appa keringatan dan ingin ganti baju. Jadi tolong yah." Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya dan dengan cekatan Jungkook langsung ke kamar.

"Huwaaaa!" Teriak Jungkook saat membuka pintu kamar dan hampir menabrak Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandang Jungkook datar, menurutnya reaksi Jungkook terlalu berlebihan.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung, apa-apaan kau! Rambutmu masih basah dan kau sudah kesana kemari." Omel Jungkook yang langsung menyambar handuk kecil yang tergantung, ia langsung menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di atas kasur, Jungkookpun langsung berdiri tepat di depan Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya berdiri diantara kedua kaki Taehyung. Dengan semangat Jungkook langsung mengeringkan rambut Taehyung dengan handuk yang ia pegang tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jika rambutmu basah,jangan berjalan sembarangan. Lantainya kan jadi basah dan kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat malas untuk mengepel." Jungkook tetap mengomel sambil terus mengeringkan rambut Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terus mendongak menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

" _Sial, kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan itu kenapa dia terlihat sangat sexy setelah mandi."_ Umpat Jungkook dalam hati saat menyadari kalau sedari tadi Taehyung hanya menatapnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu kookie." Guman Taehyung, yang sukses membuat Jungkook mengehentikan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Taehyung tersebut.

Dan belum sempat Jungkook mencerna perkataan Taehyung tersebut. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, dan detik berikutnya bibir Jungkook juga sudah menempel dengan bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook yang telah sadar dari mode shocknya, langsung membalas ciuman Taehyung tersebut, Taehyung melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian, dan kali ini Taehyung berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

Merasa letih dengan posisi berciuman seperti itu, Taehyung langsung membalik keadaan, ia menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk tiduran di kasur dengan Taehyung yang berada diatasnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

Suhu di ruangan merekapun mulai memanas, kaos yang dikenakan Jungkook kini sudah terangkat sampai sebatas dada. Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook, ia kini tengah menjambak surai kecoklatan milik Taehyung, yang justru membuat libido Taehyung makin meningkat.

"Jungkookie sayang ! Apa kau sudah menemukan…. Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang errrrr adegan panas.

"Eo-Eo-Eomma." Ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan wajah panik.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alohaaaaa yey akhirnya chapter duanya udah selesai setelah sekian lama, dan hampir berkarat,,

Buat para readersku tersayang yang minta lanjutan nih FF, nah aku udh lanjutin nih. Semoga senang yah, bye.

Jangan lupa Follow, Favorite, Review

Dan kalau ada beberpa kata yang hilang, aku juga nggak tau soalnya kadang kalo udah aku masukin ke FFN tiba-tiba ada beberapa kata yang ilang.

Ok bye _


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE TEACHER**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life, Marriage-life

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

VKook Pairing

Other Cast : Kim Mingyu (NB :Mulai dari sini dan chapter seterusnya peran Kim Hanbin akan digantikan oleh Kim Mingyu)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Dan peran lain akan menyusul sesuai alur cerita.

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : B2ST_I like You The Best

" _Jungkookie sayang ! Apa kau sudah menemukan…. Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang errrrr adegan panas._

" _Eo-Eo-Eomma." Ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan wajah panik._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

^ Love Teacher ^

Refleks Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung yang masih berada diatasnya.

"AWWWW!" Teriak Taehyung saat bokongnya mendarat di lantai akibat dari dorongan Jungkook yang bisa dibilang cukup keras tersebut. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa meringis melihat Taehyung.

"Yeobo bagaimana ?" Itu Chanyeol yang datang menyusul Baekhyun yang menurutnya sudah terlalu lama pergi tadi.

"Yeol-ah sepertinya anak dan menantu kita tidak sabar untuk membuatkan kita cucu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum jailnya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, ia belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya tersebut sampai terlihat Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia melihat keadaan menantunya tersebut, dimana rambutnya berantakan dan bajunya yang terlihat sedikit melorot. Ah dan jangan lupa bibrnya yang membengkak.

Chanyeolpun ikut tersenyum jahil saat menyadari apa maksud dari istrinya tersebut.

"Hmm, sepertinya kita akan memiliki cucu dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

"M…Mwo ? Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Bantah Jungkook sedangkan Taehyung yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum idiot.

"A…aku dan Tae-hyung tidak melakukan i…itu." Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

"Hmm, memang kami memikirkan apa ?" Baekhyun masih saja belum puas menjahili menantunya.

"A…ah i…itu…" Jungkook terbata menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Haha sudahlah jangan menggoda Jungkook terus yeobo." Ucap Chanyeol

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sepertinya kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengerling ke Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Mwo ? I…itu tidak apa-apa kok. Eomma dan Appa jangan pulang dulu." Cegah Jungkook

"Haha gwenchana. Kami memang tadi berencana untuk pulang karena tiba-tiba ada panggilan darurat dari perusahaan yang harus Appa tangani." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Ne, kami pulang kalau begitu. Dan kau Taehyung jaga baik-baik istri manismu ini." Titah Baekhyun sebelum berjalan.

"Ah jangan lupa untuk member kami cucu secepatnya." Itu Chanyeol yang berteriak, dan sukses membuat pipi Jungkook memerah, jangan lupa Taehyung yang langsung tersenyum mesum mendengar ucapan Appanya tersebut.

"YAK! APA LIAT-LIAT" Teriak Jungkook saat menyadari Taehyung yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah mesum.

"Ani, hanya ingin menatapmu. Oh iya ! Ayo kita lanjutkan adegan panas tadi." Ucap Taehyung enteng

BUGH !

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal terlempar ke wajah Taehyung. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang istri Jeon Jungkook.

"Sana lakukan saja adegan panas dengan kompor." Ucap Jungkook sarkatis, sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kotak.

 _Fall… Everything…_

 _Fall… Everything…_

Tiba-tiba Handphone Jungkook Berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo Eomma"

" _Yak Jungkook-ah apa benar kau dan Taehyung akan segera memberi kami cucu ?"_

"M…Mwo ?"

" _Ne, tadi Baekhyun menelpon Eomma dan mengatakan bahwa kau dan Taehyung sedang berusaha memberi kami cucu"_

"ANI! Ini tidak seperti yang Eomma pikirkan."

" _Huh, padahal Eomma sangat senang tadi mendengar tentang cucuku."_

"Aiss, baiklah aku akan berusaha Eomma, jadi jangan sedih lagi. Aku tutup telponnya yah."

Jungkook langsung meletakkan Handphonenya dengan kasar diatas nakas.

"Wa, sepertinya eommamu juga sangat ingin cucu yah." Ucap Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jungkook saat menelpon.

"YAK DIAM KAU. INI SEMUA KARENA KAU !" Teriak Jungkook

"Mwo ? Kenapa hanya aku, lagipula tadi kau menikmatinya. Dan memberi orang tua kita cucu kan juga salah satu kewajiban kita sebagai anak yang berbakti." Ceramah Taehyung yang justru membuat Jungkook memutar matanya.

"Terserah ! Aku ingin tidur." Jungkook langsung berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook merajuk hanya tersenyum gemas. Iapun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut Jungkook dan langsung memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Dan anehnya walaupun sedang kesal namun ia tidak menolak saat Taehyung memeluknya sambil tertidur.

^ Love Teacher ^

"Wow, apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Kim Mingyu datang pagi seperti ini ?" Ucap Jungkook saat melihat Mingyu teman sebangkunya datang lebih dahulu darinya. Biasanya Mingyu akan datang 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Yak, apa-apan kau Kook ? Aku datang cepat kau malah mengejek ku." Semprot Mingyu pada Jungkook.

"Ani hanya berpikir kalau Mingyu datang cepat adalah sebuah keajaiban." Ejek Jungkook disertai kekehan kecil yang sempat membuat Mingyu tak bisa berhenti menatap Jungkook.

"Kapan kau akan menerima cintaku Kook?" Lirih Mingyu masih menatap Jungkook

"Mwo ? Tadi kau bilang apa Gyu?" Jungkook yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Mingyu tadi mencoba memperjelas.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi mana PR Matematikamu semalam aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Mingyu langsung mengobrak-abrik tas Jungkook untuk mencari buku Matematika Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook hanya pasrah.

Dan Jungkook terlihat senang saat Mingyu membahas PR Matematika tersebut.

" _Haha untung saja Tae-hyung guru matematika. Jadi semalam aku bisa meminta bantuannya mengajarkan PR Matematika yang susahnya minta ampun itu. Akhirnya Kim BYUNTAEhyung itu ada gunanya"_ Pikir Jungkook yang masih tersenyum gaje, membuat Mingyu berpikir untuk mengantar Jungkook ke dokter jiwa.

^ Love Teacher ^

Bel sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai.

Dan sekarang kelas Jungkook sedang berlangsung pelajaran Matematika dimana gurunya adalah Kim Taehyung sendiri.

"Nah baiklah sekarang saya akan memberi tugas dan harus dikerjakan sekarang." Ucap Taehyung yang langsung membuat semua siswa dikelas itu berteriak kecewa.

"Tapi tenang saja ini akan dikerjakan perkelompok." Lanjut Taehyung kembali.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Dan silahkan sekarang bagi kelompoknya serta duduk berdasarkan kelompok sekarang juga." Perintah Taehyung yang langsung membuat seluruh siswa sibuk mencari kelompok masing-masing.

"YAK ! AKU HARUS SEKELOMPOK DENGAN BELAHAN JIWAKU JEON JUNGKOOK. JADI KAMI HANYA BUTUH 2 ORANG." Teriak Mingyu yang membuat semua orang memperhatikannya termasuk Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik oleh Mingyu.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih setia berada dibelakang Mingyu yang sibuk mencari anggota kelompok lain. Entah kenapa Taehyung tidak terlalu suka melihat Jungkook yang terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu itu.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa keributan yang terjadi akibat pembagian kelompok, sekarang kelas sudah tenang hampir semua siswa serius mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya berjalan sambil mengawasi siswanya.

"Seongsaenim ! Aku tidak mengerti rumus ini." Salah satu siswi yang dengan name tag Dahyun bertanya pada Taehyung dan sebagai seorang guru yang baik, Taehyungpun mendekat dan menjelaskan bagian yang tidak dimengerti oleh siswanya itu.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian dimana Taehyung mengajari Dahyun dengan perhatian membuat Jungkook panas dingin sendiri. Jungkook sekali-kali mengacak rambutnya dan terus mengigiti ujung pensilnya yang terlihat seperti lagi akan patah.

Terlebih lagi saat Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Dahyun, dan Jungkook dengan jelas melihat Dahyun yang tersenyum malu-malu saat Taehyung bertanya padanya.

" _Huu dasar genit. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Taehyung sudah menikah. Dasar penggoda suami orang."_ Batin Jungkook sebal

"Hya, Jungkook kau kenapa ?" Tanya Mingyu yang berhasil membuat Jungkook kembali ke dunia.

"Hng…Aku kenapa ? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jungkook menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya.

"Kau yakin ? Lihatlah bahkan rambutmu berantakan begini ?" Ucap Mingyu sambil merapikan rambut yang agak berantakan itu.

"Ha ? Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin Kook-ah. Dan kenapa itu terlihat seperti cincin kawin ?" Ucap Mingyu saat secara tidak sengaja melihat cincin di jari manis Jungkook.

"E…ehh i…itu ini hadiah. Iya ini hadiah Gyu." Bohong Jungkook yang membuat Mingyu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ayolah ia berteman dengan Jungkook dari SMP dan ia tahu gerak-gerik Jungkook saat berbohong seperti ini.

"Jangan berbohong Kook-ah. Aku tau semua tentang kau." Balas Mingyu, kali ini ia mencoba memegang tangan Jungkook untuk melihat lebih dekat cincin yang ada di jari manis Jungkook.

BUGH

"Ada masalah apa disini ?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung datang dan mengebrak meja yang sontak menghentikan aksi Mingyu untuk menarik tangan Jungkook tadi.

"Aniya, gwenchana seongsaenim." Jawab Jungkook

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Taehyung terdengar sarkatis yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook dan Mingyu

"Oh, Ketua kelas bisa kau ikut denganku." Perintah Taehyung saat ia hendak berjalan keluar.

"Ne ? Kemana seongsaenim ?" Tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Tentu saja ke ruanganku kau pikir kita mau kemana ?" Jawab Taehyung ketus, sepertinya efek saat melihat Mingyu memperbaiki rambut Jungkook masih ada pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

^ Love Teacher ^

"Ne, jadi kenapa seongsaenim memanggil saya ?" Tanya Jungkook ke Taehyung saat mereka sudah sampai ke ruangan Taehyung. Saat di sekolah Jungkook selalu berusaha agar selalu sopan kepada Taehyung, karena walaupun Taehyung adalah suaminya di rumah tetapi Taehyung tetap adalah gurunya di Sekolah.

"Hng…aku hanya ingin kau membantuku disini." Ucap Taehyung masih dengan nada datarnya dan memberikan Jungkook beberapa lembaran kertas.

" _He.. Ada apa dengan alien ini biasanya dia selalu menjahiliku jika berdua seperti ini."_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Eh, Saem kertas ini akan saya apakan ?" Tanya Jungkook kembali saat melihat Taehyung duduk di kursinya.

"Duduklah disampingku dan bantu aku menyusun data siswa ini." Perintah Taehyung mutlak, dan Jungkook hanya mengikuti kemamuan Taehyung tersebut.

Keadaan hening, hanya ada bunyi kertas. Taehyung sangat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya begitupun dengan Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa risih dengan keadaan seperti ini, biasanya dia akan bertengkar dengan Taehyung, tapi sekarang saling berbicarapun tidak.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu itu." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"M-mwo ? Maksud ssa-ssaem apa ?" Bingung Jungkook

"Ani, aku hanya tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Jawab Taehyung masih dengan nada seriusnya

"Ke-kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook terbata-bata

"Aku tak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain." Mutlak Taehyung

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa dadanya bergemuruh mendengar penuturan Taehyung tersebut, bahkan pipi Jungkook memerah sampai ke telinganya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat respon Jungkook yang menurutnya terlihat imut itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengertikan ? Kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan begitu. Hanya ada aku. Jadi kau tidak boleh dekat dengan orang lain terutama Mingyu itu." Klaim Taehyung dengan nada huskynya yang terdengar sangat menggoda. Membuat Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook agar Jungkook menatapnya. Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook, Jungkook yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung reflek menutup matanya. Taehyung makin mendekat ke Jungkook, matanya hanya focus pada bibir cherry milik Jungkook. Jungkook sekarang bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung dipipinya. Sedikit lagi Taehyung berhasil meraih bibir Jungkook

"Kim Taehyung seongsaenim pelajaran sudah selesai." Tiba-tiba seorang siswa mengintrupsi kegiatan Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi.

"E-eh, ah Jungkook-ah sepertinya bulu matamu yang jatuh tadi sudah tidak ada." Pura-pura Taehyung mengambil bulu mata Jungkook yang jatuh.

"A-ah gomawo Ssaem." Jungkook mengikuti kebohongan Taehyung, karena kalau ketahuan mereka akan berciuman bisa panjang masalah.

Jungkook belum siap mengungkap status pernikahannya dengan Taehyung.

"Hei, kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ?" Tanya Taehyung yang menyadari kalau siswa nya itu langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ah tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada tanggapan jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Jawab Siswa tersebut.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke kelas kalian nanti. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Perintrah Taehyung dan siswa tersebut langsung keluar.

"Eh, Jungkook-ah sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas sekarang." Perintah Taehyung dan dibarengi anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Dan yang tadi kita lanjutkan saja di rumah." Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook. Tepat setelah berbisik seperti itu Taehyung mencium belakang cuping telinga Jungkook serta menjilatnya, kemudian Taehyung langsung berjalan keluar. Sang pemilik bibir langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"YAK DASAR BYUNTAE !" Teriak Jungkook

"Ah yang tadi salah bukan begitu." Taehyung kembali ke depan Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit menunduk dan langsung mencium bibir Jungkook, sebuah ciuman kupu-kupu.

Baru Jungkook ingin protes namun tindakan Taehyung selanjutnya kembali membuat Jungkook terdiam. Karena dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook dengan sayang cukup lama. Entah kenapa disaat itu Jungkook merasakan ketulusan dari Taehyung untuknya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Annyeong, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku lanjutin FF ini, maap kepada readerku yang berlumut karena menunggu FF ini, pokoknya setelah Crash into you tamat aku berencana buat focus lanjutin FF aku yang ini, jadi jangan bosan yah buat nunggu FF ini, soalnya kemaren aku sempat kena Writer block, jadi ide aku mampet. Padahal untuk ending aku juga udah pikirin loh buat FF ini

Ok bye jangan lupa buat ngasih Reviewnya love U

See You in next Chap

NB : Maap kan jika ada typo..


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE TEACHER**

Genre : Romance, School-life, Marriage-life

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

VKook Pairing

Other Cast : Kim Mingyu (peran Kim Hanbin akan digantikan oleh Kim Mingyu)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Dan peran lain akan menyusul sesuai alur cerita.

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Red Velvet_Russian Roulette

" _Ah yang tadi salah bukan begitu." Taehyung kembali ke depan Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit menunduk dan langsung mencium bibir Jungkook, sebuah ciuman kupu-kupu._

 _Baru Jungkook ingin protes namun tindakan Taehyung selanjutnya kembali membuat Jungkook terdiam. Karena dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook dengan sayang cukup lama. Entah kenapa disaat itu Jungkook merasakan ketulusan dari Taehyung untuknya._

 _ **Chapter 4**_

^ Love Teacher ^

Setelah kejadian Taehyung yang mencium jidat Jungkook dengan sangat dalam tadi, membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung, bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di apartement mereka sendiri, mereka hanya saling diam dan tak berbicara.

"H-hyung ingin makan a-apa ? Akan aku masakkan ?" Tanya Jungkook gugup,

"Eh, apa saja aku akan memakannya kok." Jawab Taehyung canggung,

Jungkookpun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, ia masih malu sepertinya,

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dari ruang istirahat, ia mengabaikan TV yang sedang menayangkan drama yang kalau tidak salah berjudul Crazy *author promosi terselubung.

^ Love Teacher ^

Di dapur terlihat Jungkook sibuk menyiapkan makan malamnya bersama Taehyung, sialnya persediaan makananya hampir habis, sepertinya besok ia dan Taehyung harus pergi berbelanja bulanan lagi.

Jungkook dengan telaten mengaduk sup yang sedang ia memasak.

HUP!  
Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tentu saja orang yang memeluk Jungkook tidak lain dan tidak bukan Kim Mesum Taehyung

"H-hyung. Ke-kenapa ?" Gugup Jungkook

"Ani, aku hanya bosan menunggu sendiri. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan." Taehyung makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Aku juga tidak tahan terus diam dan tidak berbicara denganmu. Kau tahu sejam tidak mendengar teriakan marahmu ataupun wajah kesalmu membuatku hampa hehehe." Jungkook mendengus mendengar gombalan receh Taehyung tersebut.

"Terserahmu sajalah hyung." Jungkook tidak peduli dengan Taehyung, dan tetap meneruskan acara memasaknya saja.

Tetapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika ia biarkan Jungkook tenang.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung terus menerus mengecupi tengkuk Jungkook dengan sensual.

"Hyunggghhh hentikann i-itu geli hmmm." Protes Jungkook dengan sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu hmm, aku sudah sangat lapar. Dan kau terlalu lama, jadi biarkan kau saja yang kumakan." Balas Taehyung dengan suar husky menggodanya yang sukses membuat Jungkook merinding,

"ehng hyung, ahhhh aku ssedang memassshhhh sak ahh" Jungkook mencoba protes disela desahannya, karena Taehyung sekarang sudah menjilat bahkan mengigit kecil leher Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Taehyung singkat

Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dan memiringkan kepalanya, untuk mempermudah akses Taehyung untuk menikmati leher putihnya.

"Hyung, ja-jangan memberi tanda shhhh terlalu banyakkk ahh." Jungkook tetap saja memprotes dan tentu saja Taehyung tidak akan mendengarkan protesan dari Jungkook, ia justru makin gencar menandai leher putih Jungkook

Perlahan Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook agar berhadpan dengannya, dan tepat saat Jungkook berbalik ke arahnya. Taehyung dengan rakus memangut bibir Jungkook seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Serta untuk keamanan Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan kompor yang masih menyala tadi. Takutnya saat asik berciuman kompornya malah meledak, Taehyung tidak mau besok muncul headline berita " SEPASANG SUAMI-SUAMI(?) MATI DALAM KEBAKARAN AKIBAT LUPA MEMATIKAN KOMPOR SAAT BERCIUMAN PANAS" Ciumannya benar-benar akan menjadi panas kalau begitu. Cukup kemarin acara mari mencumbu Jungkook gagal akibat ibunya, ia tidak mau sekarang gagal karena kompor meledak.

Setelah aman dan berhasil mematikan kompor, masih dalam keadaan saling berciuman Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk bergerak menuju ke meja makan, nafsu Taehyung sudah di ubun-ubun dan tidak mungkin kan mereka melakukannya sambil berdiri. "Itu melelahkan bro" pikir Taehyung.

Saat sudah di samping meja makan, Taehyung dengan cekatan mengangkat Jungkook agar Jungkook duduk di meja makan, dan akses keluar masuk Taehyung nanti menjadi muda. Tangan Taehyung kembali mengerayangi tubuh Jungkook, ia mulai membuka kancing baju sebagian dan tak lupa menurunkan kemeja Jungkook sedikit, sehingga bahu mulus Jungkook menjadi terekspos, tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan Taehyung langsung mencium bahu mulus Jungkook.

"Hng, Ttae-hyung…"Desah frustasi Jungkook, tangannya menjambak sedikit rambut Taehyung, tapi Taehyung hanya membiarkan Jungkook, selama ia bebas untuk mencumbu Jungkook ia tak keberatan rambutnya dijambak sampai rontok.

"Jungkookie~~~Hyung Da…KYAAAAAAA!

BUK ! BUK !

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang disaat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang panas-panasnya.

Mendengar seseorang berteriak Taehyung dan Jungkook sontak berbalik ke arah sumber teriakan,

"H-hyung…Wonwoo hhyung se-sejak kapan datang ?" Gagap Jungkook saat menyadari siapa yang datang. Ia menatap horror ke arah orang tersebut.

"A-aku baru sa-saja datang. Ce Cepat perbaiki baju kalian, dan temui aku di ruang tamu." Balas Wonwoo sambil memunguti belajaan nya yang sempat ia jatuhkan saat melihat adegan 18 tahun ke atas vkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih dalam posisi sebelumnya tanpa bergerak secenti pun, mereka saling berpandangan hingga

BUKKK

"Minggir, kita harus menemui Wonwoo hyung sekarang" Jungkook mendorong Taehyung tidak main-main, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Taehyung hanya bisa meringis jika di KDRT oleh Jungkook seperti ini.

"Aiss, dulu Eomma sekarang Wonwoo hyung. Kapan aku bisa benar-benar melakukan itu dengan istriku sendiri." Omel Taehyung yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Jungkook.

^ Love Teacher ^

Akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook dudud dihadapan Wonwoo seperti sedang di investigasi.

Wonwoo menatap tajam pasangan di depannya, terutama pada Taehyung ditambah dengan wajah Wonwoo yang datar sedatar papan menambah kesan seram yang ada.

"Ja-jadi hyung ke-kenapa a-ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Wonwoo pasalnya Wonwoo adalah kakak kandung Jungkook, dan seharusnya sekarang Wonwoo ada di Jepang, Wonwoo dengan segala otak cerdasnya berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di Jepang untuk mencapai gelar sarjananya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di Seoul ? Kau tak senang ?" Tanya Wonwoo ketus

Jungkook refleks langsung menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku di Jepang, aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada adik kecilku. Tapi malahan aku yang dibuat terkejut." Jelas Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Terus kenapa hyung bisa masuk ?" Kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

"Tadi aku sudah membunyikan bel berkali-kali dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, dan saat aku mencoba membuka pintu ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci." Wonwoo kembali menjawab. Niat awalnya ia yang ingin mengintrogasi dua bocah ini tapi kenapa ia yang ditanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Jadi sekarang giliranku yang bertanya." Wonwoo menampakkan aura horronya

"Tadi kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan di meja makan ha ?" Wonwoo masih dengan auran seramnya bertanya pada pasangan Vkook di depannnya

"I-itu ka-kami…" Jungkook mencoba menjawab tapi tidak berhasil karena ia benar-benar gugup luar biasa.

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan hyung" Ucap Taehyung langsung tak tau malu.

Jungkook menatap kaget pada Taehyung, Wonwoo langsung menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak tau malu.

"ya ya aku tau kalian memang pasangan yang sedang hot hotnya. Tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan normal. Lakukanlah di kamar kalian jangan sampai karena war of hormone meja makanpun jadi," Omel Wonwoo panjang lebar

"Mianhae hyung." Jungkook dan Taehyung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Hufft, baiklah kali ini aku maaf kan kalian. Tapi tolong lain kali tau tempat." Wonwoo mulai berbicara lembut, ia juga mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau musuh terbesar adikku dari kecil yang tiap hari menganggunya malah menjadi suaminya. Haha takdir memang hebat. Tapi Tae-hyung walaupun kau lebih tua daripadaku, aku tak akan segang-segang mematahkan lehermu jika kau menyakiti adikku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit ancaman. Dan Taehyung langsung menciut mendengar ancaman namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

 _Fall~~ Everything~~_

 _Fall~~ Everything~~_

Handphone Jungkook tiba-tiba berbunyi

"Yeoboseoyo"

" _Jungkook-ah"_

"Eh,Mingyu ? Wae ?"

" _Aku sedang menuju ke apartementmu sekarang."_

"MWO ? Kau tau apartementku darimana ?"

" _Oh tadi aku dari rumahmu, dan orang rumahmu bilang kau sudah pindah ke apartement. Jadi sekalian saja aku minta alamat barumu. Kau benar-benar jahat tidak memberitahuku soal kepindahanmu"_

"Eh ? He he… Selain itu apa yang kau ketahui Gyu-ah?"

" _Memangnya apa lagi yang harus ku ketahui selain alamat barumu ?"_

"A-Ani"

" _Sudah dulu yah Kook. Sekarang aku sudah turun dari bus. Sebentar lagi aku sampai ke apartementmu."_

"MWOOO? YA KIM MINGYU TUNGGU DULU…HEI KIM MINGYU"

Tut…Tut…Tut…

Jungkook langsung menatap horror pada Taehyung, yang kelihatannya bingung saat melihat Jungkook tadi sedang menelpon.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"YAK ! TAE-HYUNG KAU HARUS SEMBUNYI SEKARANG! PPALLI !" Teriak Jungkook heboh

"M-Mwo ? Kenapa Harus." Jawab Taehyung sambil menahan Jungkook yang mencoba mendorongnya menuju ke kamar.

"Hey hey Jungkook tenanglah. Kau ini kenapa ?" Kali ini Wonwoo yang bertanya, ia juga bingung melihat kelakuan adik kandungnya tersebut

"HYUNG GAWAT HYUNG! MINGYU AKAN DATANG KESINI" Heboh Jungkook kembali

"Terus masalahnya dimana ?" Tanya Taehyung santai

"YAK! Kalau Mingyu kesini dan melihatmu Kita bisa ketahuan hyung. Dan pasti Mingyu akan mengatakannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah." Frustasi Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung hanya membuang nafas kasar

"Mwo ? Jadi kalian merahasiakan pernikahan kalian ?" Kaget Wonwoo, dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Astaga kalian benar-benar" Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"YAK! HYUNG BANTU AKU. AYO SEMBUNYIKAN SEMUA FOTO PERNIKAHANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU" Teriak Jungkook kembali sambil membalik semua foto-foto pernikahannya dengan Taehyung.

"Yah yah! Kim Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan." Protes Taehyung

TING TONG…TING TONG…

Tiba-tiba bel apartement berbunyi

"MWO ? ITU PASTI MINGYU ! YAK TAE-HYUNG KAU HARUS BERSEMBUNYI" Teriak Jungkook kembali, kali ini ia memakai kekuatan penuh untuk menarik Taehyung yang sudah pasrah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"WONWOO HYUNG, TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU !" Teriak Jungkook kembali, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah disuruh oleh adiknya tersebut.

In Bedroom

"Tae-hyung kau sembunyi disini saja. Jangan kemanapun sampai aku ijinkan." Titah Jungkook. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan perintah Jungkook tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?" Cuek Taehyung

"Yak, hyung dengarkan aku sekali sajaaaaa." Kesal Jungkook

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi…" Taehyung mengantungkan kalimatnya disertai dengan smirknya membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding

"Cium dulu~~" lanjut Taehyung dengan nada manjanya

"M-mwo ? Kau menjijikkan hyung." Balas Jungkook sambil memasang wajah jijiknya

"Kau harus menciumku dulu, baru aku menurutimu." Ucap Taehyung final

"Ais, aku tidak mau." Jungkook mendorong wajah Taehyung yang sedari tadi mendekat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan keluar dan bertemu dengan teman tiangmu itu." Ancam Taehyung sambil berpura-pura ingin berjalan keluar.

"Ais…Ya sudah kemari cepat." Jungkookpun langsung menarik kerah baju Taehyung dan langsung mencium bibir Taehyung singkat.

Namun baru saja Jungkook ingin melepaskan ciumannya, Taehyung langsung menahan tengkuk Jungkook dan memperdalam ciuman mereka

In other side

Ceklek !

"JUNG…Eh ? Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Mingyu saat pintu terbuka

"Oh ada Mingyu. Ayo masuk." Balas Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk.

"Hyung ? Kapan pulang dari Jepang ?" Tanya Mingyu saat ia sudah duduk di sofa.

"Oh itu, aku kemarin baru datang." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum tipisnya, ia menatap Mingyu dari atas sampai ke bawah

"Ehem, Jungkook dimana hyung ?" Tanya Mingyu kembali membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo yang sedang mengamatinya

"E-Eh Jungkook ada di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi ia keluar kok." Ucap Wonwoo agak canggung

"Kau makin manis hyung pulang dari Jepang." Ucap Mingyu kembali, sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ha ha, berhenti menggodaku Kim Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo sambil melihat ke arah lain selain Mingyu untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedang malu.

Sedangkan Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak kandung Jungkook tersebut.

"Wa, Gyu-ah kau sudah datang ?" Itu Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh hai Kookie-ah." Semangat Mingyu dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya

"Yak ! Aku bilang jangan pernah merusak hairstylist ku." Protes Jungkook

Mingyu malah makin gencar mengacak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa dengan keras.

"Eh Kook, kok bibir kamu bengkak sama merah ?" Tanya Mingyu saat menyadari keadaan bibir Jungkook

" _Heh ? Pasti ulah suami aliennya."_ Batin Wonwoo

"I-itu ka-karena tadi a-aku makan makanan yang pedas sekali. Iya aku makan makanan yang sangat pedas." Jawab Jungkook kikuk.

"Mwo ? Jinja kau sangat lucu Kook-ah HAHAH." Tawa Mingyu tidak lupa tangannya yang terus mengacak surai hitam Jungkook tersebut.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatap interaksi kedua orang tersebut dengan senyum yang sedikit terlihat hmmm menyedihkan ?

"Ehm hyung mau ke dapur dulu yah, kalian main saja disini ?" Pamit Wonwoo dan langsung berjalan ke dapur, sedangkan kedua bocah tadi hanya mengangguk

"Eh, Gyu kok tiba-tiba datang kesini ?" Tanya Jungkook

"haha Kangen Kook. Aku kangen mau main sama kamu kayak dulu hehe." Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan senyum jailnya

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas, ia sudah terbiasa dengan gombalan-gombalan receh Mingyu yang seperti itu.

"Eh Kook kamarmu dimana ? Aku penasaran dengan kamarmu ?" Ucap Mingyu yang langsung berjalan menelusuri apartement Jungkook.

"YA YA GYU, KAU MAU APA ?" Teriak Jungkook menyusul Mingyu yang sedikit lagi membuka pintu kamar tidur Jungkook dan juga Taehyung

Ceklek !

Mingyu langsung membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook tersebut.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya takut jika Mingyu melihat Taehyung di dalam kamar tersebut.

"WA!" Teriak Mingyu tiba-tiba, Jungkook langsung masuk kamar juga

"Kamarnya luas juga Kook. Cukup untuk berdua." Lanjut Mingyu lagi,

Jungkook lega, ia pikir tadi Mingyu melihat Taehyung.

Sadar Taehyung tak ada, Jungkook melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari keberadaan Taehyung tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan.

Hingga saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur, ia merasa menendang sesuatu di bawah kasurnya.

Jungkookpun langsung berjongkok dan mengecek ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Mata doenya langsung membulat kaget saat melihat ternyata ada Taehyung yang sedang tertelungkup di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook hampir saja berteriak, sampai saat Taehyung menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya mengisyaratkan Jungkook agar tidak berteriak. Dan Jungkook langsung bungkam.

"Hey Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan disitu ?" Tanya Mingyu bingung melihat yang dilakukan Jungkook

"A-aniya. Aku hanya mengecek lantainya kotor atau tidak." Bohong Jungkook sambil berpura-pura mengecek lantai.

"Kook-ah kupikir kau semakin hari semakin gila saja Kook." Ucap Mingyu, ia pun langsung menghempaskan badanya untuk duduk di atas kasur. Membuat kasur tersebut sedikit bergoyang. Jungkook meringis melihat Mingyu yang langsung meloncat untuk duduk di kasurnya, ia memikirkan nasib Taehyung yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah kasur tersebut.

"Yak, Kook-ah sini duduk disampingku." Perintah Mingyu dan langsung menarik Jungkook agar duduk disampingnya. Jungkook hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Mingyu.

"Hei Jungkook-ah nanti kalau kita menikah. Kita harus memiliki kamar yang seperti ini yah." Mingyu mencoba berkhayal tentang masa depannya

PLAK!

"AW!" Teriak Mingyu yang merasakan kakinya seperti dipukul

"Apa itu Kook-ah sepertinya ada orang yang memukul kakiku." Protes Mingyu

"Mwo ? Itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Jungkook gugup

"Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali." Protes Mingyu lagi

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan." Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu.

"Baiklah, hmmm Kook-ah nanti kau ingin kita punya anak berapa ?" Mingyu kembali berkhayal sambil beraegyo ke Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menampilkan wajah jijiknya melihat aegyo Mingyu tersebut.

PLAK!

Dan sekali lagi kaki Mingyu dipukul oleh Taehyung, kali ini tenaganya tidak main-main

"YAK ! Kook-ah sepertinya ada sesuati di bawah kasurmu. Kakiku ada yang memukul lagi." Emosi Mingyu

"Gyu, tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." Jungkook mencoba mencegah Mingyu

"Tidak, ini harus di cek. Ini bahaya Kook-ah" Mingyu tidak mau kalah.

Mingyu pun mulai menunduk mengecek di bawah kasur Jungkook.

Ceklek

"Eh, ternyata kalian disini." Wonwoo tiba-tiba datang, dan mengurungkan niat Mingyu untuk mengecek bawah kasur Jungkook

"Kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memanggil kalian. Aku sudah membuat minuman diluar." Jawab Wonwoo dengan ekpresi datar khasnya

"Apa ada cookies juga hyung ?" Tanya Mingyu semangat

"Tentu saja ada. Aku tau kau sangat suka cookies, jadi aku juga menyiapkannya untukmu." Ucap Wonwoo kembali

"Baik hyung, aku meluncur sekarang juga." Mingyu dengan semangat berjalan keluar melupakan hal yang akan dilakukannya tadi.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kembali lega. Iapun kembali menunduk mengecek keadaan Taehyung.

"Gwenchana ?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sekarang sudah keluar dari bawah kasurnya. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook

"Ehm Gomawo Tae-hyung." Ucap Jungkook tulus disertai senyum manisnya yang sukses membuat Taehyung mematung.

"JUNGKOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. CEPATLAH KELUAR !" Teriak Wonwoo dari luar.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu hyung." Jungkook langsung berjalan keluar kamar, tapi belum beberapa langkah ia berbalik berjalan ke arah Taehyung, saat sampai tepat di depan Taehyung ia sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Taehyung singkat. Setelah itu Jungkook langsung berlari keluar kamar, sepertinya ia sangat malu. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri benar-benar menjadi patung, otaknya yang jenius itu masih memproses kejadian yang tadi.

^ Love Teacher ^

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yah." Pamit Mingyu pada Jungkook dan Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk pulang, dan sekarang Jungkook dan Wonwoo mengantarkan Mingyu sampai pintu apartement

"Kook-ah sampai bertemu besok di sekolah yah. Dan Wonwoo hyung senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu saat kau ada di Jepang." Ucap Mingyu kembali. Jungkook hanya mengangguk menanggapi Mingyu.

"YAK ! Kim Mingyu aku bilang berhenti menggodaku." Protes Wonwoo

"Aku serius Wonu hyung~~" Balas Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo

"YAK! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah !" Protes Wonwoo lagi, tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Mingyu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hahaha Aku tidak peduli Wonu Hyung." Mingyu menarik hidung Wonwoo dan langsung berlari setelah itu.

"Dasar ! Anak itu tidak pernah berubah tetap saja seperti dulu." Ucap Wonwoo pelan dengan senyum tipisnya

"Wonwo hyung~~~" Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum jailnya.

"M-mwo ? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" Jawab Wonwoo gugup

"Hyung ada hubungan apa dengan Mingyu ?" Jungkook masih menampilkan wajah jahilnya

"A-apa ma-maksudmu bocah ?" Wonwoo mulai gugup

"Ai hyung jangan berbohong padaku. Memangnya aku tidak tau, dulu saat Mingyu sering datang ke rumah. Kau sering memandanginya secara diam-diam kan." Goda Jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin. I-itu ti-tidak benar. Ka-kalau begitu aku juga harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo

"Mwo ? Kau juga ingin pulang. Kenapa tidak bilang hyung. Hyung kan bisa pulang dengan Mingyu. Tunggu aku akan mengirimi pesan Mingyu agar hyung bisa pulang bersamanya." Protes Jungkook dan langsung mengambil handphonenya

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Protes Wonwoo

"Nah selesai. Cepatlah hyung, Mingyu menunggu mu dibawah untuk pulang bersama." Jungkook mengabaikan protesan Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh adik kandungnya itu.

^ Love Teacher ^

Malam tiba, dan suasana sepi terjadi di dalam kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook. Hal yang jarang terjadi, biasanya Taehyung dan Jungkook akan bertengkar bahkan hanya dengan hal kecil sekalipun.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah" Taehyung memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Ne ? Ada apa hyung ?" Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik Detective Conan yang baca ke Taehyug.

"Tau tidak, saat melihatmu aku jadi teringat cara untuk mengecek keaslian uang." Ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ha ? Apa maksudmu hyung." Jungkook bingung dengan perkataan Taehyung tersebut.

"Yah, tiap ingat kamu bawaanya mau dilihat, diraba dan diterawang." Ucap Taehyung kembali, Jungkook melongo mendengar gombalan Taehyung tersebut.

"YAK! DASAR MESUM! OM-OM PEDOFIL" Teriak Jungkook saat berhasil mencerna perkataan Taehyung tersebut.

"Tapi Jungkook-ah kau tau ?" Taehyung kembali menampilkan wajah seriusnya

"Apa lagi hyung ?" Jawab Jungkook malas.

"Kita sudah berbulan-bulan menikah, tapi kita tidak pernah melakukan kewajiban sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah." Taehyung menatap Jungkook intens.

"Maksudmu hyung ?" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku kita hanya begitu-begitu saja, kita kurang melakukan skinship Jungkookie." Jawab Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook.

"Mwo ? Kurang Skinship ? Lalu Apa namanya kau yang menciumku dengan ganas di lorong sekolah ? Kau yang menyerangku saat Baekhyun Mommy dan Chanyeol Daddy datang ? Siapa yang sering curi-curi kesempatan menciumku ? dan masih banyak lagi." Omel Jungkook berapi-api

"Aku?" Tanya Taehyung bingung

"Iya, memang siapa lagi ?" Balas Jungkook tak santai

"Jadi duta shampoo lain. Hahahah! oops!" Taehyung Ngaco

BUKKK !

"AW! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Protes Taehyung sambil mengelus bokongnya yang ditendang oleh Jungkook

"Salahmu sendiri Hyung. Aku lagi serius kau malah bercanda." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne,ne. Mian. Hyung hanya bercanda tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal." Ucap Taehyung kemudian mengelus rambut Jungkook lembut.

"Tae-hyung ?" Panggil Jungkook

"Hmm…Kenapa ?" Jawab Taehyung lembut

"KITA LAGI LATIHAN TANTE!" Teriak Jungkook tiba-tiba, tidak lupa ia tersenyum kelinci.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandang Jungkook datar, sepertinya otak Jungkook juga agak koslet akibat terlalu lama bersamanya.

BUK!

Tidak itu bukan suara tendangan atau KDRT macam apapun, itu adalah suara saat Taehyung tiba-tiba mendorong Jungkook agar tertidur, dengan Taehyung yang menindihnya.

"Jadi Jungkook, mau melakukan kewajiban sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah ? sekaligus memberikan hadiah pada orang tua kita. Mumpung tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kita lagi." Ucap Taehyung seduktif tepat di telinga Jungkook

Jungkook hanya bisa menelah ludah mendengar ucapan Taehyung tersebut

TO BE CONTINUED

BTS aka BEHIND THE SCENE = Ini adalah kumpulan kesalahan yang dilakukan pemain pada beberapa adegan di FF ini, kalau di drama namanya NG alias Not Goodnya, tapi ini versi FF hahaha

 **SCENE 1**

 _Semua langsung menoleh ke arah namja yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi, termasuk Jungkook yang langsung membulatkan matanya, "Mungkinkah itu Kim Taehyung, si alien penganggu." Pikir Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung, ia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung intens, dengan hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam serta pipi yang tirus, ditambah dengan kulit tan-nya yang menambah kadar kesexyannya._

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taehyung imnida." Suara husky Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.(CHAPTER 1)_

Author : CUT ! BAGUS !

Taehyung : Yak author tolong !

Author : Yak Jeon Jungkook! Kenapa kau sampai mimisan

Jungkook : Dia terlalu sexy thor (Masih mandang Taehyung)

 **SCENE 2**

" _Tapi kan hyung kenapa kau harus memilih menjadi guru, kan masih banyak pekerjaan la-hmpftttt" Ucapan Jungkook langsung terhenti karena secara tiba-tiba Taehyung memojokkan Jungkook di tembok dan langsung mencium bibir Jungkook dengan ganas. Taehyung bahkan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun akibat terhimpit tubuh Taehyung yang betul-betul menempel pada Tubuhnya dengan tembok yang kokoh dibelakangnya.(CHAPTER 2)_

Author : CUT ! Bagus. Ayo ke adegan Selanjutnya

Jimin as : Thor, tapi lihat mereka dulu

Author : YAK KIM TAEHYUNG, JEON JUNGKOOK BERHENTI BERCIUMAN KITA HARUS KE ADEGAN SELANJUTNY! CUT ! CUT !

Taekook : (Masih asik Kissing)

 **SCENE 3**

" _YAK! APA LIAT-LIAT" Teriak Jungkook saat menyadari Taehyung yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah mesum._

" _Ani, hanya ingin menatapmu. Oh iya ! Ayo kita lanjutkan adegan panas tadi." Ucap Taehyung enteng_

 _BUGH !_

 _Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal terlempar ke wajah Taehyung. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang istri Jeon Jungkook._

" _Sana lakukan saja adegan panas dengan kompor." Ucap Jungkook sarkatis, sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum kotak. (IN CHAPTER 3)_

Taehyung : Ani, hanya ingin menatapmu. Oh iya ! Ayo kita lanjutkan adegan panas tadi.

Jungkook : Apa adegan panas

Taehyung : *mengangguk

Jungkook : Sana lakuin aja ama cewek yang di short film itu, peluk-pelukan sana yang mesra, adegan panasnya kalo perlu yang maksimal.

Taehyung : Eh kukk

Jungkook : APA ?! Belum juga gue selesai keselnya gara" kamu katanya minta adegan kissing di hwarang sekarang malah main peluk-pelukan mesra di stigma lagi untung ganteng.

Author : CUT ! CUT ! Jungkook itu nggak ada di script

Jungkook : Eh! *baru sadar

Author : Tenang yah Kuk, author ngerti kok perasaan kamu. Hati author juga kretek kretek.

Jungkook : Akhirnya ada yang ngerti perasaan Jungkook hiks

Taehyung : Ekhem, jadi gimana adegan selanjutnya nih

Author : Lanjut, adegan selanjutnya kan Kuki nabok Tae, jadi kuki harus total yah

Jungkook : Ok, kuki akan lakuinnya sepenuh hati thor *senyum setan

Dan kau Kim Taehyung tidak ada jatah selama seminggu

Taehyung : (Dalam hati : mati, sehari aja nggak bisa. Gimana seminggu)

Author : OK ACTION!


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION

HALO READERS..

Cuman mau bilang kalau aku nggak bakal lanjut nulis FF di FFn.

Aku sekarang pindah lapak ke Wattpad

Jadi jika masih ada yang mau baca ff aku *author ke PDan...

Silahkan ke wattpad username aku VKookNoonaaaaa

Huruf A nya ada 5 tuh.. kalo untuk pertanyaan kenapa aku tiba-tiba pindah ke wattpad. Aku punya alasan sendiri kok. Dan alasannya nggak bisa aku kasih tau apalagi mendetail. Pokoknya ada kok. Dan kalo di wattpad typo ff aku juga berkurang kok

Oke sekian kalo gitu. Makasih tapi tetep kok aku jadi readers di ffn.

Terus oh iya love teachernya udh aku update. Tapi itu di wattpad..

Bye.. yang mau ngobrol atau apa

Find me in :

Wp : VKookNoonaaaaa

Ig : uly_aleni fanacc: vkook_poison

Line : ulyaleni_vk3001


End file.
